Pampan
by Abou51
Summary: Histoire issue d'un challenge: quand un violeur rôde en ville et met en péril nos amis es et leur famille. S'en sortiront-ils indemnes?
1. Introduction

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire issue d'un challenge proposé (par Lisou) sur le fofo.

Ayant répondu présente, j'ai réalisé cette histoire et je la met en ligne pour que vous puissiez la lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Le challenge répondait à quelques critères:

L'histoire doit se passer en maximum 1 semaine et minimum 2 jours tous les personnages doivent avoir leur mot à dire.

Dans ce challenge CSI Las Vegas, il fallait obligatoirement voir apparaître:

- Un psychopathe sadomaso se baladant dans les rues et qu'il se fasse surnommée Tommy

- Un mort (ça peut être dans les personnages principaux ou autre).

- De la romance

Pour le reste c'était à nous de voir.

**Disclaimer:** aucun droit sur la série et sur les personnages

**Spoiler:** je ne pense pas

**Rating: **nc -16

**Autres: **les lettres que vous trouverez lors des conversations entre personnages sont là pour cacher l'identité de l'interlocuteur. Ces interlocuteurs fantômes vous serons révélés au cours de l'histoire. Également, certains personnages sont rajouter (personnages inventés par moi même) pour donner un peu de piment à l'histoire. Bien entendu, les personnages principaux et secondaires d'origine font partit de la scène.

* * *

**Introduction**

Mexique, 20 Juin 2011 très tôt dans la nuit:

Johanna Mitchell, jeune étudiante de Mexico errait dans le désert, seule et bien étrangement vêtue. Seul une bâche en plastique noir lui recouvrait le corps. Elle tituba puis après avoir parcourue quelques kilomètres sans eau et nourriture, elle s'effondra au sol, épuisé et complètement déconnecté du monde réel.

Vegas, même jour, 6 heures du matin:

Nos experts du labo de la police scientifique de Vegas, s'affairaient au travail.

Seul le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, le célèbre entomologiste Gilbert Grissom était au téléphone dans son bureau.

Grissom: je ne vais pas me sentir coupable, après tout c'est vous qui êtes en faute.

X: ……..

Grissom: maintenant que vous l'avez libéré pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous voulez que l'on vous aide à le remettre en prison.

X: oui, c'est bien cela….

Grissom: et bien non, nous ne somme pas policier mais criminologue.

Confondez pas. Débrouillez vous.

Il raccrocha avant même que son interlocuteur ne puisse répondre.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de son bureau et se mit à la recherche de Catherine, son bras droit et amie de toujours.

Celle-ci se trouvait au labo ADN en compagnie de Wendy.

Catherine et Wendy discutaient cuisine en attendant que les résultats de ses échantillons sortent.

Cath: c'est le goût qui diffère de celui-ci et sa texture est si onctueuse, si soyeuse.

Wendy: au touché ou dans la bouche?

Cath: les deux, c'est un délice.

Wendy: il faut que tu me donnes la recette

Cath: pour ça, il faut demander à Sara, c'est elle qui la fait la dernière fois.

Mais sinon, tu peux essayer de l'avoir via Nick, comme j'ai fait ou demande à Grissom, je crois que lui aussi à réussi à avoir la recette de ce merveilleux fondant chocolat/praliné.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le voici qui arrive.

Grissom entra dans le labo de Wendy, il esquiva un sourire vers les femmes puis dit: on a un gros problème Catherine.

Cath: lequel?

Grissom: tu te rappel du fou qui avait violé 5 jeunes étudiantes et 2 jeunes filles l'année dernière dans diverse état après les avoir épié et joué avec elle.

Cath: oui, je m'en souviens de ce pervers sexuelle.

Attend voir, il s'appelait ….. Hum ….. Tommy Pampan

Grissom: oui, c'est bien lui.

Cath: et alors, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là.

Il est en prison grâce à nous cet enfoiré depuis plus de neuf mois, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'alarmes.

Grissom: le FBI la libéré il y a trois semaines.

Je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison mais en tout cas, il s'est enfuit au Mexique et ces con du FBI veulent que l'on aille le rechercher.

Cath: QUOI!! Il est hors de question! Qu'ils se débrouillent, c'est de leur problème maintenant.

Grissom: j'ai bien fait comprendre mon refus mais il nous envoi une section, ils seront là ce soir pour notre prochain service.

Cath: hé bien c'est raté, pas de fondant au chocolat pour ce soir.

Grissom: gâteau! Chocolat! Vous faites la cuisine maintenant!!

Cath: oui, ça vous étonne!

Grissom: non mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas la recette de cette merveille.

Cath: j'ai réussi à l'avoir grâce à Nick. J'ai eu du mal, je l'avoue.

J'ai du abandonner ma recette de mousse aux mandarines pour accéder à celle-ci.

Grissom fit un énorme sourire vers Wendy puis sorti du labo toujours souriant.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau mais en cour de route, il croisa Warrick et Nick.

Warrick: patron, on a fini notre affaire, on vous a mit le dossier sur votre bureau. Vu que l'on a plus rien à faire, on pourrait partir en avance aujourd'hui.

Grissom: non, Warrick vous allez aider Greg et Sara sur leur enquête et Nick vous allez m'aider dans la paperasse, j'en vois plus le bout.

Nick: super! J'adore ça (dans le sens de l'ironie).

Warrick parti à la recherche de ses collègues de travail quand à Nick et Grissom, ils partirent tout deux en direction du bureau de ce dernier.

Grissom s'installa sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et la pile de dossier non revu et signé. Nick prit place devant lui.

Grissom: merci

Nick: pourquoi? Pour vous aider dans vos devoirs?

Grissom: non, pour avoir réussi à piquer la recette de la mousse à la mandarine de Catherine.

Nick: ha, oui, j'ai bien réussi mon coup. Je l'ai donné à Sara avant de donner la votre à Catherine.

La pauvre, elle ne sait pas à quoi elle s'attend.

Grissom: non, effectivement, la pauvre.

Ils se mirent à rire tout deux avant de se remettre au travail car l'heure avançait.

A suivre ...


	2. La vie

Je vous met la suite de cette histoire. En expérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant.

**Chapitre 1: La vie**

20 Juin à 11 heures, maison de Grissom:

Encore endormit dans son lit, Grissom avait le sommeil mouvementé et malgré les caresses de sa compagne, il ne se calmait pas.

Un bruit étrange arriva aux oreilles de Sara, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre fermé pour garder les moments d'intimité du couple à l'abri des regard indiscret. Celle ci s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer deux petits monstres en couche culotte.

Il était moins une pour Sara, un peu plus et elle se prenait la porte dans la figure.

Sara: Dimitry, Oscar prévenez avant de rentrer que l'on sache « et éviter les mauvaises surprises surtout ».

Dimitry: moman, Scar m'embête, il m'a volé mon nounours chips.

Pas beau, vilain Scar.

Oscar: pas vrai, moi rien piqué. Mam, j'ai faim!

Sara: il y avait longtemps. Oscar vient avec moi, on va préparer le déjeuner, Dimitry, va réveiller ton père.

Les deux jeunes enfants s'exécutèrent.

Dimitry se dirigea vers son père à petite enjambé de peur de le réveiller.

Il grimpa sur le lit en s'aidant du rebord du lit pour finir à la place de sa mère.

Il se pencha délicatement et embrassa la joue droite de son papa.

Puis il se lova d'avantage à son père et fini par s'endormir tout contre lui.

Une demi heure après, Sara revint dans la chambre à coucher se doutant que son fils s'était endormi dans les bras de son père, ne les voyant pas venir.

Elle s'approcha au plus près de ses deux amour couchés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle se pencha et fit un bisou à son homme avant de faire la même chose à son fils. Elle les trouvait adorable. Oscar, quand à lui était attablé à table et mangeait son biscuit à la quatrième vitesse avant que le chien ne le fasse à sa place.

Sara revint dans la cuisine et s'attabla.

Dimitry suivait sa mère de loin lui même suivit par un mort sur patte.

Sara, en parlant à son homme endormi: mon cœur, tu en fais une de ses tête.

Grissom pas tout à fait réveillé: j'ai très mal dormi et j'ai un de ces mal de crâne.

Il se pencha pour prendre Dimitry dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur la deuxième chaise haute afin qu'il puisse manger à l'abri de Hank, le chien.

Il s'assit par la suite avant de se servir un bon chocolat chaud et des tartines beurrées par sa femme.

Tout ce dont il a besoin pour se requinquer de sa nuit mouvementée.

Même jour, midi chez les Sanders:

L'ambiance était au beau fixe, toute la maisonnée était attablé devant un bon repas aux crudités, ce dont raffolait Wendy.

Wendy: alors cette fameuse recette du siècle, Catherine à réussi à l'avoir depuis le temps qu'elle court après Sara.

Greg: oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, ma chérie.

La pauvre, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Nick avec une tartine beurrée dans la bouche: non …. Che groit qu'elle va z'en rengre conche vite.

Greg: fini de manger avant de parler, c'est incompréhensible les mots qui sortent de ta bouche. Mais maintenant, Grissom pourra faire la recette de la mousse à la mandarine. Elle est trop bonne, miam! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien que d'en parler.

Maxime: papa, je peux avoir encore un peu de salade.

Greg: et le mot magique?

Maxime: siout'plait.

Nick se mit à rire à la façon de parler du petit Sanders.

Wendy: tient mon cœur, je vais t'en donner de la salade, approche ton assiette plus près de moi sinon, je vais en mettre partout sur la table.

Maxime s'exécuta devant le regard moqueur de Nick qui avait encore la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Maxime sourit bêtement à Nick avant de s'adresser à son père: pap'a, il m'énerve tonton. Il se moque de moi, il est pas gentil avec moi.

Je vais le dire à maman.

Greg: aller fiston, du calme, tu le connais, il aime bien faire ça avec toi, c'est pas méchant.

Greg et Wendy ont un adorable petit garçon de 30 mois dont le parrain n'est autre que Nick et la marraine Lindsay.

Depuis maintenant 2 ans, Greg et sa famille vivent dans une adorable petite maison à Summerlin, à deux rues de la famille Grissom et à trois maisons à peine de celle de Nick.

Tout se beau monde vit ensemble, enfin presque.

Les Grissom, ou plutôt Grissom tout seul est papa de deux adorables jumeaux qu'il a eu avec Sara il y a 28 mois.

C'est l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, un vrai papa poule pour ses enfants.

Avec Sara, ils se sont fiancés il y a deux mois et seul la famille Sanders, Nick et Jim Brass sont aux courant.

Il faut dire qu'au labo, très peu de gens savent que Greg et Grissom sont tout deux papa et encore moins Catherine.

Pourtant les grossesses de Wendy et Sara ne sont pas passées inaperçu aux yeux des criminologues et des laborantins.

Mais personne ne c'est posé de questions à savoir qui était les heureux papa excepté ceux qui était au courant.

Mais Catherine n'a rien voulu savoir, ce qui a surpris bon nombre de personne au labo et dans la police.

Mais laissons la vie suivre son court des choses à ce sujet et revenons à notre problème. Mais qui est Tommy Pampan?

22 heures, labo scientifique de Las Vegas:

Nos experts étaient tous en salle de repos attendant nos brave jus de carotte, sauce FBI arriver.

Jim Brass, capitaine de la police criminelle était en train de jouer avec Warrick et Nick à la wii quand à Sara et Greg, ils étaient en pleine discussion sur lequel des trois allait perdre la parti devant un Grissom sérieux en plein mot croisé.

Catherine arriva les mains pleines.

Catherine: voilà, je vous apporte le fabuleux fondant chocolat/praliné que j'ai fait toute à l'heure. Je peux vous dire que j'ai mis du temps à le faire, quatre heures pour être exact, je voyais pas le bout.

Greg: miam! Il semble bon, à première vue.

Catherine: merci Greg, ça me touche! Elle fit une moue qui n'échappe pas au reste de l'assemblé qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Grissom et Sara sourirent, quand à Jim et Nick, ils s'exclamèrent de joie sachant très bien que le fameux gâteau tant désiré est infâme.

Seul Grissom le réussi et pour rien au monde ils goûteront ce gâteau.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur Ecklie et trois pingouins.

Ceux ci étonnés des regards de l'équipe de Grissom, tombèrent nez à nez avec le gâteau que Catherine tenait encore dans ses mains.

Ils se penchèrent et prit chacun un morceau sauf Ecklie qui savait que celui ci était une fois de plus raté.

Ecklie laissa échapper une grimace avant de dire: bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je ne vais pas vous faire les présentations sachant tout bonnement que vous vous détestez tous s'en même vous connaître.

L'heure est grave, ces idiots du FBI ont relâchés un fou et encore le mot est faible.

Vous connaissez tous plus ou moins l'affaire du pervers n°4783 ou plus précisément l'affaire Pampan.

Greg ouvrit les yeux plus grand à l'entente de ce nom qui lui fit un frisson désagréable dans le dos.

Warrick qui suivait les dires d'Ecklie, baissa la tête pour ne pas que ces collègues ne le voient pleurer.

Quand à Sara et Nick, ils se retournèrent tout deux, en repensant aux horreurs qu'avait commis cet homme.

Seul Jim Brass ne connaissait pas l'histoire, lui qui était parti à Los Angeles puis à Washington pour une autre affaire tout le temps de cette enquête.

Jim: c'est quoi cette histoire, à voir la tête de tout mes amis (es), le mec en question doit être une vraie pourriture.

X: je vais vous expliquer mieux l'histoire de cette homme.

Asseyez vous je vous prit, j'ai peur que vous tombiez des nues sur ce que je vais vous dire.

Jim: ok! Ca ma l'air grave comme situation.

Il s'essaya puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour écouter ce qu'il va lui annoncer.

X: Depuis deux ans, le FBI est à la poursuite de Tommy Pampan.

Cet homme travesti en femme pour ses festivités des moins plaisantes pour ses victimes est âgé de 35 ans. Oui, il est très jeune comme pervers et il est également très malin.

Il a suivit et blessé verbalement des jeunes demoiselles dont l'âge variait entre 5 et 15 ans. Il aimait les regarder dans leur intimité, il prenait des photos et s'amusait avec. Enfin bon passons ce passage.

Il est passé depuis deux ans à l'étape suivante, le viol sadomasochiste.

Il a agressé et violé plus de 5 jeunes étudiantes et 2 jeunes filles depuis l'année dernière dans divers états.

Ici, à Vegas, il s'est attaqué à une étudiante de troisième année de médecine et une jeune fille de 15 ans.

Vos amis (es) et collègues policiers l'ont attrapé avant qu'il ne passe la frontière du Mexique avec une enfant de 6 ans.

C'est homme a prit l'habitude de passer inaperçu, il se déguise souvent en femme pour mieux s'approcher des jeunes filles et des étudiantes.

Pour l'instant, il n'a commit aucun meurtre mais nous sommes très septique sur ce sujet.

Hier une jeune étudiante a disparu.

Elle a été retrouvé ce matin vers 11 heures, en petite tenue, choquée, violée et tailladée.

Cette jeune femme à été retrouvée dans le désert avoisinant la ville de Mexico.

Un homme au signalement de Pampan a été vu il y a trois jours dans ces environs.

Nous pensons qu'il a recommencé et depuis nous sommes sur nos garde et à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes sur notre territoire.

Un gardien de nuit la vu passer la frontière Américaine ce matin.

Cath: qui vous dit que c'est lui qui a fait le coup?

Grissom: pourquoi l'avoir libéré?

Jim: hé bien!!

Il en revenait toujours pas.

A suivre ...

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas et éventuellement si vous avez des questions ou autre chose. Merci.


End file.
